My Dad's a God
by InderAlex
Summary: Percy may not be a lucky kid. His mother married Paul Blofis and the man thought it was a good idea to move from New York to a small town in Italy. There, Percy finds out who is his real father. But, why he has to be a jerk? (The pact doesn't exist) Father/son bonding warning: Swear words Paul Blofis Bashing


"You are awfully quiet". Demeter said.

The Sea god huffed as he laid back on his throne in Olympus. He didn't care to answer his sister, for he was a little bit annoyed by the fact that his "break" was interrupted by his stupid little brother constant nagging.

"I am not in the mood, sister." He answered after two minutes, voice a little stern than usual.

"You are never in the mood," Demeter answered rolling her eyes.

Poseidon didn't reply.

—-

The meeting didn't go as planned. Artemis and Aphrodite started to argue, Apollo and Hermes were throwing stupid jokes about the humans, Ares and Athena were discussing battle plans which ended with Ares yelling, Hera was accusing her husband of cheating again, and Poseidon didn't speak...at all. He just listened and was lost in thought. Zeus in the other hand threw angry glances at the sea god who didn't notice at all.

"Brother." The Lord of the skies called after the gods left the throne room. "I must speak with you."

Poseidon held a breath and with dismay, he mimicked his brother to go on.

"You destroyed a village". Zeus said.

"You got a problem with that?" Poseidon answered. "You know my little brother, I do not enjoy mortals insulting my being."

Zeus gave him a frown not liking his response, but the sea god didn't pay any mind to that. After all, Zeus was...the only god who Poseidon had a certain rivalry. Both wanted to lead...

"Watch your temper." The god scolded.

Poseidon let out a bitter laugh. "You are one to talk, shouldn't you be out cheating on your wife?"

The clamor of lightning could be heard.

"Please, give up the title of god of lightning Zeus, you might be better as the god of Drama."

And with that, the lord of the seas teleported himself away of Olympus. Not caring if Zeus summoned a storm over the land. After all, Poseidon only cared about the sea and if his little brother were to "attack" his realm, then there would be war. Not something that will benefit Zeus...

—-

Percy ran for his life.

And what the fuck is happening, why was a freaking animal after him? Why did it look like a bull? A giant fucking bull? He was just going to town to get his mother's stupid super. She's been annoyingly selfish lately, well she's always been like that. Sally doesn't really like him, but it's okay Percy didn't care. He just wanted to get the hell away from this thing, and hopefully, if he makes it he will make sure to tell Sally Paul that he has had enough of their bullshit.

He bets they don't really give a shit about his whereabouts, they must be eating dinner...well maybe Paul cares but he is trying too hard to be his dad. But Percy sure as hell he won't call his history teacher dad. Paul yes...dad? Never.

"Fucking leave me alone!" Percy yelled as he ran.

The monster replied with a loud growl.

And why the fuck are people not waking up from that horrible sound? Can't they hear it? The boy doesn't even know where he was heading because he is new in this town and his Dyslexia makes it difficult to fucking read signs...especially if the signs are in Italian.

"Fuck you, Paul" It was his idea to move away from New York City to a town in the middle of nowhere...in Italy. It was supposed to help Sally's writing block...apparently a new setting would help her. But her books suck and Percy knows it. "Fuck you, Paul."

Percy was trying not to trip on the twigs as he ran. Everything passed like a blur and Percy couldn't distinguish much. Adrenaline was kicking in as he was approaching to cliff...a very high fucking cliff which could possibly kill him if he jumped and fell on the sand.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." He swore between breaths as he stopped, and noticed that he had no way out because the freaking Bull was big enough to slash him to death if he tried to run next to him. He tried not to hyperventilate but he was going to die...

He was going to die at 15, he won't be graduating from high school, he won't be fucking going to prom, he won't go to college...~

The monster rushed after him and it was approaching fast. Without thinking Percy jumped from the cliff and prayed for his life...hopefully the water would "soften his fall" right?

"Fuck it."

At least it was better than dying from some weird ass monster.

Everything went black as his body sank.

—

Poseidon cursed under his breath as he sat down on the rock facing his sea. He was seriously tired of Zeus' shit, for he was always throwing tantrum and demanding attention. Either way, Poseidon was the eldest...well the middle one but Hades was in the Underworld, so that made him the eldest. The sea god would trade his position with Hades just so he could experience the freedom that immortality gave him.

"And he dared to ask why did I make a tsunami," Poseidon grumbled to himself. The mortals were disrespectful and mocked him as if he didn't exist. He still remembered the words of the stupid man who was calling him "weak". "Bet they didn't expect that." Poseidon chuckled.

He was getting his pride back into his head when a splash brought him back to reality.

" Τι έλα" The sea god cursed as he summoned his trident.

He didn't sense any "malicious" being on his sea. Maybe it was those kids who loved to throw rocks? He walked closer to the water, his feet disappearing as the water caressed and noticed his presence.

It was quiet for a while until someone jumped at him and the surprise force pushed him to the ground, as the person fell on his chest.

"Help..." It was a teenager and he was injured. The blood was painting his water red.

"What?" Poseidon questioned trying not to lose his temper.

The boy who had a disturbingly similar appearance looked directly into his sea green eyes...they had the same color...the same hair...who is this kid?

"Up." Poseidon looked at what the kid was pointing at and saw what the kid meant.

A

Minotaur

Was approaching them.

Wait, how could this kid see that monster? Mortals were not supposed to see monsters...maybe he could watch through the mist? Had the kid jumped from the cliff? How the fuck did he survive? No mortal would have survived that fall...even with water...why did the sea didn't hurt him?

"No, no, no." The kid was starting to panic as he clutched on his neck hiding his face from the approaching threat.

Sighing, Poseidon commanded his sea to attack for him and the monster disappeared on a golden dust.

But for some reason, he had the urge to protect the teenager, for he let out the same aura of his sea.

—

Percy didn't know who was this stranger but he held onto him for dear life. The broad chest was used as a support. Hell, if he was going to die then he would die accompanied. He awaited his fate with closed eyes, but nothing happened. There was a loud poof and the sound of retreating water and then silence...

"The fuck?" Percy murmured retreating from his hiding spot and saw the man then where the monster was supposed to be. But there was nothing. Is he imagining things? The guy would think he's drugged, for he didn't react when Percy warned him that there was a beast after him.

"I must say that I'm surprised." The deep voice from the man brought him back to reality." No mortal would have survived that fall, say, child...who are you?"

Percy let out a small "huh?" And didn't question the man when he said "mortal." Maybe he is a junkie? The man didn't look like one. He had sea green eyes just like his, jet black hair a little bit ruffled for lying on the sand, a slim muscular body which was wearing a very elegant white shirt without a tie, black trousers, and black formal shoes. He was too decent.

"Why should I tell you my name?" Percy answered suspiciously.

Percy would not take any chances, for the man looked like he belonged to the Italian mafia. Holy shit, is he part of it?

For a second, though, Perseus swore that he could see growing anger on the man's sea green eyes, they looked like a raging storm changing colors into a darker green. The sea became more agitated as the man towered after him. Coincidence much?

"I just saved your little mortal ass." The man grumbled. And you jumped on me, so I deserve an introduction."

Percy gulped. "Say your name first...?"

The man frowned at him but his angry features changed into an amused one. His face a little bit crooked like a maniac. It was intimidating...for the boy. This man screamed power and authority.

"I am Poseidon."

Percy tilted his head, confused.

"As in the Greek god?" Percy questioned.

Poseidon nodded cautiously, hesitating a bit.

"Wait..." Percy realized. "Did you see it?"

Poseidon tilted his head. "See what?"

"The monster! Where is it? Will it come back?" Percy grew agitated as he didn't know what to do. What would happen if it returns?

Percy felt a pull on his insides making him groan a little until a giant wave crashed onto them, making both man and boy fall on their knees.

Percy was too confused that he didn't see the shocked look on Poseidon's face. Then everything went black...again.

—-

Poseidon knocked the boy out. Well, with his godly powers. He was still shocked as the way the sea reacted when the kid grew agitated. And he didn't know if he should call for an advice. Maybe this boy was a demigod, but why the sea reacted to him? And why did he feel an aura of faint power on this teen? Poseidon kneeled next to the unconscious boy and examined his features.

"You are something else, aren't you?"Poseidon questioned softly, as he summoned a collar that had pearls adorning it. With delicacy, the sea god raised the boy's head and put on the necklace. It was like a tracker, so Poseidon could find out more about the human. If his parents belonged to his court and the boy didn't know that...

Well shit. With the tracker, Poseidon will know, and for some reason, he didn't dislike the boy. He just grew curious and interested which was rare for him since he is known for disliking mortals. Zeus would be laughing at him...

The boy lied unconscious near the shoreline, the sea softly caressing his young body. Should he leave the boy here? What if some monster appear? Now then, Poseidon doesn't know where he lived. Well, since the boy is near his sea the god would notice if a monster appears.

With a shrug and taking a last look on the boy, Poseidon teleported away.

—

Percy woke up with a headache and noticed that it was already morning. Fucking great, his mother will ground him and Paul would think he was on drugs. One of the primary reasons they moved from New York, to protect Percy from "bad influences". Not that Percy was on drugs, for he is not into that but because Paul is a major freak out and is trying too fucking hard to be a "protective and caring" stepfather. But it isn't working because Percy already hates him. Anyways, he was still on the beach and smelled like sea water since he was practically sleeping on the "sea". Groaning as he head started to pound from the hot rays of the sun he suddenly remembered the events that transpired the day before.

Minotaur, jumping from a cliff, a mysterious man who was annoyed at him, and then black.

He looked around searching for the man named... Poseidon? But there was no trace of him, nada. There were just people walking and playing on the shoreline. A couple was walking and stopped when they saw them.

"It's weird to see young drunks on this beach." The man murmured but Percy still heard.

"Shhh, let's get out of here. We don't know if he is armed. He looks like a freak..."

"Well fuck you too." Percy said in his mind. Tourists since they spoke his language...British perhaps? Percy doesn't give a fuck. He just wanted his bed.

How the fuck will he explain to his mother that he was attacked? That a giant monster was going to eat him and that a man named like the Greek god saved him and then magically disappeared? It sounded like a work of fiction. Sally and Paul would think he was drugging himself and would send him to rehab.

He cleaned himself from the annoying sand that was covering his body, as much as the beach was beautiful. Percy disliked wet clothes with sand on them. Once he was done, he mentally prepared himself for the scolding and walked himself to his new home ignoring the looks and murmurs of the locals and tourists.


End file.
